Microsoft
Microsoft Windows Zagrajmy na Windowsie Ale pan ma prymitywne jądro! Androlog o Windowsie Vista Errore Windowsum est. Znana mądrość o Win$hicie War! Fuck the system! Fuck the system! Serj Tankian o Windowsie Bug z tobą. Ksiądz o Windowsie Microsoft Windows (inaczej: Jedyny słuszny system) – prosty wirus używany w inteligentnych oknach domowych. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje po zainstalowaniu go powinniśmy wyrzucić komputer przez okno. Jako jedyny wbudowany jest w kreator tworzenia błędów, działający całodobowo, 7 dni w tygodniu, 365 w roku. Posiada również inteligentny system rozkładania czegoś w nic,przelewania z próżnego w puste. Ponadto automatycznie aktualizuje bazy wirusów. To, że dzięki Windowsowi Bill Gates dorobił się tytułu najbogatszego człowieka na świecie jest najskuteczniejszą metodą dowodzenia twierdzenia „za błędy się płaci”. Ponoć jego zastępca ma być system o (nie)dźwięcznej nazwie Midori. Zdaniem zaawansowanych użytkowników: system Windows służy tylko do ściągnięcia Linuksa i nagrania go na płytę, podobnie jak program Internet Explorer służy do ściągnięcia innej przeglądarki internetowej. Spis treści ukryj 1 Etymologia 2 Historia 3 Wersje 4 Błędy 5 Bezpieczeństwo 6 Ciekawostki 7 Galeria 8 Zobacz też 9 Przypisy Etymologia Windows uznał Microsoft za niebezpieczna firmę... Nikt nie wie, czym sugerował się Gates wymyślając nazwę dla swojego systemu. Nieoficjalnie mówi się o skrócie, którego rozwinięcie jest jednym z poniższych: Wielce Irytująca Nakładka Doskonale Opóźniająca Wszelkie Sprawy. Wielka Interesująca Nakładka Doskonale Opóźniająca Wszystkie Software. Wielkie Internacjonalne Narzędzie DO Wieszania Się. Wszystkie Inne Narzędzia Doskonale Opóźnią Właśnie Się. Wielkie Irytujące Narzędzie Do Okropnego Wnerwiania Się. Wielkie I Nienaprawione Do Ostateczności Wady i Spięcia. Wirusy Imbecyle – Nigdy Do Ostatecznego Wywalenia Skurczybyki. Wielki Imbecyl Najpierw Dodał Opcje Wieszania Systemu. Wysoce Irytujący Niedorobiony Dołujący Oraz Wkurzający Syf. Wolę Inne Nonsensy Dające Odrobinę Więcej Swobody. Wielkie I Nudne Dokończone Owe Wielkie Sztuczki. Wszędobylski Intensywnie Niszczący Domostwo Osprzęt Wyznaczony Szpiegom. Wydział Intensywnych Nacisków Dowodzony Organizacjami Wyższych Sfer. Wirus - Irytuje Nas Długimi Opóźnieniami i Wieszaniem Się Historia Klawiatura pierwotnie dołączana do komputerów z Windows Trzy tysiące lat temu wynaleziono pismo. Bill Gates chciał stworzyć system operacyjny na prymitywny długopis i niestety dla ludzkości mu się udało. Z tego okresu pochodzą pierwsze odkryte narzekania na ten system/wirus. Gdy udoskonalone już technologie dotarły do całego USA stworzono Windows 95 i 98 – wersje stworzone specjalnie do denerwowania ludzi „błędem ochrony systemu Windows”. Kolejna wersja różniła się tylko możliwością generowania błędów podczas zamykania okien. Kolejny Windows – 2000, był pierwszym, który instalował się szybciej niż włączał. Windows XP był swoistą rewolucją – nigdy nie traci stabilności, ponieważ owej stabilności nigdy nie posiadał. Przedostatni z Windowsów – Vista docelowo potrafi zamykać okna wybijając przy tym szyby. Ponadto Windows XP generuje prawie nieskończenie wiele błędów na sekundę dzięki nowemu generatorowi błędów. Wirus ten automatycznie instaluje robaki oraz wirusy, dając użytkownikowi jeszcze więcej radości z użytkowania owego systemu. Najwięcej ludzi posiada właśnie Windowsa XP, ponieważ raz zainstalowany, nie daje się odinstalować. Wersje Windows 1.0 – 3.1 – pierwsze. Potrafiły rysować na ekranie okna i generować błędy (nazwy wersji pochodzą od liczby generowanych błędów na minutę). Co ciekawe, pierwszych wersji Windows się nie instalowało, a włączało bezpośrednio z dyskietki. Więc jeśli ktoś chciał zapisać plik na innej dyskietce, po wyjęciu dyskietki z systemem od Microsoft wyskakiwał błąd i nie dało się nic zrobić. No chyba, że ktoś miał dwa napędy... Windows 3.11 – pierwsza stabilna (tylko z nazwy) wersja systemu, która została nazwana „3.11” ze względu na dziwne podobieństwo dat związanych z jego tworzeniem, gdyż zaczęto ją tworzyć 3.11.1992, a skończono – 3.11.1992. Windows 95/98 – Wersja „95” została tak nazwana, gdyż potrafiła generować 95 błędów na minutę. Wersja 98 różniła się tylko tym, iż generowała o 3 błędy więcej od poprzednika i była wyposażona w otwieracz do gier. Windows ME – od poprzednika marginalnie różniło go to, że potrafił generować błędy podczas zamykania okien oraz wtedy, gdy jeszcze nie jest włączony (mówiąc prostu - Windows ME lunatykuje). Windows 2000 – rewolucja w rodzinie systemów, gdyż była to pierwsza edycja, która włączała się krócej, niż się instalowała. Ta wersja potrafiła generować aż 2000 (!) błędów na minutę lub jak podają inne źródła do włamania potrzeba aż (w porównaniu do poprzednich wersji) 2000ms (2s). Windows XP – system, który nigdy nie traci stabilności, ponieważ owej stabilności nigdy nie posiadał. Windows Wiśta – rewolucja w świecie Windowsów. System potrafi otwierać i zamykać okna, wybijając przy tym szyby. Windows Ssie-Dem – ulubiony system dla kota. Zamiast strzałek są rybki. Windows Oś-iem – następca tego wyżej. Najbardziej intrygująca jest data wydania, wskazująca 2012. Tajnym projektem jest Windows CEMENT (połączenie Windowsów CE, ME i NT). Błędy Standardowy błąd w Windowsie 95 System nie odpowiada – może wyłączyć? Wśród microsoftowych błędów znajdziemy między innymi: Nie znaleziono klawiatury. Naciśnij dowolny klawisz. Wystąpił błąd programu, wymień grafikę. Nie znaleziono myszki, kliknij przycisk OK. Nie znaleziono procesora. Wyłącz komputer. Nie znaleziono dysku C. Kup nowy. Znaleziono klawisz F13. Naciśnij klawisz F14. Ten system operacyjny ma zmniejszone wymagania. Masz za szybki komputer. Błąd – nie ma błędu. Ten wirus wymaga innego systemu operacyjnego. Błąd 123 – nie można wywołać błędu 123. Naciśnij OK, by wywołać niebieski ekran śmierci. Zablokowano pop-up. Błąd #54654 – użytkownik jest debilem. Fatal error 4522 – system not responding. R U wanna play again? Program wykonał prawidłową operację, co zdezorientowało system operacyjny. Wystąpił błąd, kliknij tak lub nie. Nie znaleziono ekranu. Awaria dysku. Zapisz wszystkie dane przed wyłączeniem systemu. System jest niestabilny. Zostaw go w spokoju. Wystąpił błąd podczas tworzenia raportu błędu. Pogłoski mówią o tym, że błędy mogą się tworzyć jeszcze przed zainstalowaniem Windows. Niestety, po dokonaniu wysokiej wpłaty pieniężnej przez podmiot, który pragnie zachować anonimowość zachował nam się tylko jeden screen takiego zdarzenia. Bezpieczeństwo Windows sam siebie uznał za niebezpieczny Bezpieczeństwo w systemach Windows jest oceniane bardzo wysoko. Według amerykańskich naukowców, średni czas od połączenia się z internetem do ściągnięcia się najnowszej bazy wirusów/robaków wynosi 19,34s. Jest to z całą pewnością spowodowane sprawnością aktualizacji poprzez Windows Update oraz sprawnym sprawdzaniu bezpieczeństwa programów (przykład po prawej). Niestety, okazuje się, że badania mogły okazać się niewiarygodne – po przeanalizowaniu taśm z eksperymentów okazało się, że użytkownicy zakłócali przebieg eksperymentu. Przeciwnicy Windows znaleźli jednak sposób, by oskarżać system – wykazali, że przeciętnym programom zdjęcie wszystkich haseł w systemie zajmuje około 0,17602s, czyli o ok. 0,00427s mniej niż w Linuksie. Użytkownicy różnych portalów (szczególnie polskich) podchwycili ten pomysł. W ten sposób przeciętny człowiek uwierzył w propagandowe hasła o bezpieczeństwie Windows (a raczej jego braku). Ciekawostki System Windows potrafi kopiować nieistniejące pliki. Nie potrafi on jednak kopiować plików istniejących. Jeżeli puści się od tyłu płytki z instalką Windows NT, to słychać szatanistyczne treści. Ale to jeszcze nic. Jeżeli puści się je od przodu, to one instalują Windows NT. Włożenie zwykłej płyty CD do mikrofalówki powoduje efektowne zniszczenie tej płyty. Włożenie płyty z Windowsem XP do mikrofalówki powoduje efektowne zniszczenie tej mikrofalówki. We wszystkich Windowsach istnieje cenzura na pewne nazwy jakimi można nazywać pliki. Jednak Bill Gates sam nie wie, jakie to były nazwy. Na razie odkryte zabronione nazwy plików i folderów to "con", "com0","com1","com2",...,"com9","prn","aux","nul","lpt0","lpt1","lpt2",...,"lpt9". Nie wierzysz ? To sam spróbuj. Był sobie kiedyś człowiek, który już w bardzo wczesnej młodości marzył, by zostać "wielkim" pisarzem i pisać teksty, które cały świat będzie czytał, teksty, na które ludzie będą reagować czysto emocjonalnie, które będą doprowadzać ich do łez, bólu, gniewu, krzyku i desperacji. Obecnie pracuje w Microsoft i pisze komunikaty o błędach. Następca Windows 7 (o ile powstanie) będzie miał tylko 3 okienka, gdyż Microsoft postanowił zmniejszyć wydatki na szkło. Jest to zła wiadomość dla szklarzy, ponieważ aż 75% dochodów czerpią z wymiany szyb w wyjątkowo wkurzających (czyt. wszystkich innych) wersjach. Kup Windowsa!